


Lammas: Benny

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Wheel Of The Year (Poetry) [15]
Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Holidays, Love Poems, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Series, Series: The Wheel Of The Year Poetry, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Wicca, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-22
Updated: 1999-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Silken Ray.  Originally posted 7/11/98.  This story is a sequel toMidsummer: Benny.





	Lammas: Benny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.  
> Well, this is the last of the Wheel Of The Year poetry, and the  
> last  
> story will be coming soon. I've enjoyed every minute of this  
> series,  
> and I hope that you have as well.  
>  **Rated NC-17 for m/m sex.**  
>  (c) July 6, 1998  
> 

  
Wind rustles through  
The swaying cornfields  
As the sun shines  
Its silken rays  
On my Ray.  
  
Lean body slipping  
Through green fields  
As the corn grows high  
And the Goddess smiles  
Down upon us.  
  
He smiles at me,  
Green eyes sparkling,  
And holds out  
His hand.  
I take it,  
And my mouth is drawn  
To his nipple  
As he parts  
His silken  
Shirt.  
  
He cups my head  
With a long-fingered  
Hand,  
And moans softly,  
In a velvet throat.  
  
His groin presses  
Against mine,  
And I bend him back  
Like a stalk of corn  
As the wind picks up  
And whispers through  
The silent field.  
  
His shorts are pushed  
Down over strong  
And sassy thighs  
While my hand  
Caresses and cups  
His heavy balls.  
  
Mmm, they're sweet  
Like rich, deep wine,  
And silken as  
The corn around us.  
  
I lay him down,  
Gently, gently,  
And part his legs  
As I slide deeply in,  
My cock throbbing  
With willful lust.  
  
Ah, the tightness  
And heat so moist,  
My tongue swirls  
Around his nipple,  
And then thrusts in  
His waiting mouth.  
  
My climax builds  
Until we scream  
Together,  
The birds  
Flying madly  
As the wind blows hard,  
And the stalks bend  
And caress our skin.  
  
Children of the Corn.  
  
Goddess of the Earth.  
  
I love you, Ray.  
  



End file.
